Random! Cartoons
Random! Cartoons is a Nicktoons animation showcase. Like Oh Yeah! Cartoons, it was created by Fred Seibert and produced by Frederator IncorporatedFrederator TV Series and Nickelodeon Animation Studio for Nicktoons, and was the fourth of their cartoon "laboratories".Frederator TV Series @ frederator.com It premiered on December 6, 2008 and ended on August 14, 2009. Production Creator Fred SeibertFrederator Studios Flickr | Fred Seibert's Blog | Frederator Postcards Series 6.12 ordered thirteen full-length episodes (39 seven-minute shorts) for the series which was originally announced in 2005 as season four of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Production on the series started in 2005 and ended in 2006–07. Originally slated for a 2006-07 release on Nickelodeon, it was later halted for release on the newly formed Nicktoons Network channel. Unlike Oh Yeah!, there is no host. On January 10, 2006, ASIFA-Hollywood hosted an advance screening of six shorts as well as a question and answer session with the filmmakers at the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, California. Two of the shorts were selected to become television series and one of the shorts was selected to become a web series. Those shorts were Adventure Time, The Bravest Warriors and Fanboy. Adventure Time began airing as a full-length series on April 5, 2010 on Cartoon Network.Cartoon Network Premieres “Adventure Time with Finn & Jake” on April 5, 2010 Frederator.com March 1, 2010 The Bravest Warriors, under the new name Bravest Warriors, began airing on November 8, 2012 on Cartoon Hangover.Cartoon Hangover November 8, 2012 Fanboy, under the new name Fanboy & Chum Chum, began airing as a full-length series on November 7, 2009 on Nickelodeon. In late March 2013, the show returned to a daytime airing slot at 10:00–11:00 am after only being aired two times a month at 5:00 am for a long time on Nicktoons. List of shorts Legacy Random! Cartoons is the 3rd Frederator short cartoon incubator. Frederator Studios has persisted in the tradition of surfacing new talent, characters, and series with several cartoon shorts "incubators," including (as of 2016): What A Cartoon! (Cartoon Network, 1995), The Meth Minute 39 (Channel Frederator, 2008),The Meth Minute 39 on YouTube Random! Cartoons (Nickelodeon/Nicktoons, 2008), Too Cool! Cartoons (Cartoon Hangover, 2012), and GO! Cartoons (Cartoon Hangover, 2016).Sony, Channel Frederator Launch Online Animation Incubator, by David Bloom, Deadline Hollywood, November 3, 2014 These laboratories have spun off notable series like: Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Fairly OddParents, Nite Fite, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Adventure Time, Bravest Warriors, Rocket Dog, and Bee and PuppyCat. Filmography See also * Nicktoons Film Festival — The television series and competition. * List of Oh Yeah! Cartoons episodes — A complete list of episodes of the television series. * Oh Yeah! Cartoons — The original Oh Yeah! Cartoons. * What a Cartoon! Show — The series competitor created by Cartoon Network in 1995. * KaBlam! — The original competitor of Oh Yeah! Cartoons, airing two years prior to its premiere. * Shorty McShorts' Shorts — A Disney Channel Original Series of shorts for Disney Channel in 2006. * Raw Toonage - Created by Disney and aired on CBS's Saturday Morning Lineup in 1992. * Liquid Television - Originally aired on Nickelodeon's sister network, MTV, in 1991. References External links * Episode list at the Internet Movie Database * Official Hornswiggle site * Official Kyle+Rosemary site * * Official Flavio cartoon site Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animation anthology series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Frederator Studios Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons (TV channel) original series